Everything Changes
by makemewrite57
Summary: When Bella's Human cousin Rebecca comes to live with her, Rebecca will find out things about herself she never dreamed to be possible ,she will fall in love and she will even meet the volturi and maybe even defeat them before they can hurt her and everyone she cares about
1. Chapter 1:Gifted?

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight but but i do own Rebecca and any new characters to come(HINT,HINT)**

Now then on to the story -R

* * *

Rebecca had never been normal, ever since she was little she knew she was different as did everyone else. When Her Father Killed her mother all her walls fell down,her Mom was her life, her best friend and the only person who cared. When her Father was taken to jail for life in prison she had to decide where to go either to Aunt Maggie who once tried to light her dog on fire **(Amanda Bynes Much)** or her cousin Bella who was always cool and nice and seriously is there Really a choice there. So Now Rebecca Is Driving with Her uncle Charlie to the Cullen Residence where our story takes place.

* * *

**Rebecca's P.O.V **

****Hi im Rebecca as you know im a Brown Haired purple and blue ends,pale skin,Blue eyed beauty. I love the colors purple,Blue,black,and mint green so im not emo i love makeup and fashion and family.

And Now I Was at the home of the Cullen's...**My** new home.

I don't want to sound lame or any thing but dayum **(lol),**this house is huge as fuck and not to mention beau-tiful! I walk up to the door shacking a little not knowing what to expect i knock very lightly hoping not to wake anyone up if in fact their still asleep i mean seriously, **BUT **WITHIN 1 LIGHT KNOCK THE DOOR IS OPENED.

A Girl with light brown hair and a pixie cut opens the door than _**hugs**_** me, **she releases me, giggles, and says "Hi Rebecca we've been waiting for you and im sorry if that sounds creepy but its true,no use lieing to someone as gifted as you, you would've found out any way and im Alice,Bella's sister in law ." (Me...Gifted? oh please is this girl on drugs)

"Hi Alice..." I say slightly shaking nervously but only a little bit so she wouldn't notice. Alice must have noticed despite my attempts because right after she put her arm around me and said "No need to be nervous." I sighed "Thanks Alice but i have one question why did you say i was gifted how an i gifted."

She giggled again "Oh, I get it you Dont Know." "don't know what?" i said looking worried. she giggled one more time than looked at me with a serious face. "your serious" she sighed "well Rebecca your actually a..."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun cliffhanger if any one is reading this and has a idea of what she is tell me and the you'll find out soon.

I tried really hard to write a good story and this is the first of many so keep checking for new chapters


	2. Chapter 2:La Push?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but but i do own Rebecca and any new characters to come(HINT,HINT)**

Now then on to the story -R

* * *

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

"Hi Alice..." I say slightly shaking nervously but only a little bit so she wouldn't notice. Alice must have noticed despite my attempts because right after she put her arm around me and said "No need to be nervous." I sighed "Thanks Alice but i have one question why did you say i was gifted how an i gifted."

She giggled again "Oh, I get it you Don't Know." "don't know what?" i said looking worried. she giggled one more time than looked at me with a serious face. "your serious" she sighed "well Rebecca your actually a..." "Rebecca your a Witch." **"NO!"** I Screamed **"How show me how you know!" **In Replie she brought me over to a full length mirror.

When i looked into the mirror i gave a small gasp i looked nothing myself around me i was giving off a red light, out of my hands was what seemed like fire, my eyes were red and my hair, my hair was above my head (imagine your lieing upside down on a bed and your hair is standing up but imagine it flowing and while i'm standing up OK, OK.)

When I Turned around i didn't just see Alice I saw Bella, Her husband Edward and the rest of their family. I ran over to Bella and hugged her i hadn't seen her since she had gotten married she felt her hair fall down and let go of Bella** (By the way Rebecca is 16) **she stepped back and saw who she assumed to be Renesme she found out about Renesme form Charlie who ranted on and on about the beautiful little girl.

What Happened Next Is very Strange Renesme Jumped up in my arms put her hand on my face and showed me a face of a boy and a place that i knew to be la push. La Push was the beach that when i was here when i was little i would always go on and play at i needed to go their i just knew it but i didn't know why.

* * *

**Seth's P.O.V **

I walked to the Beach after the pack meeting the meeting was because the Cullen,s were coming over with Bella's Human cousin but Jacob didn't think it would be safe here for here because of whats been going on here with the murders and all but the Cullen's say that she begged until they agreed so they were coming no matter what. Us Guys started playing Volleyball at the beach while Jacob waited for the Cullen's. Because everybody felt that today would be an interesting day.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2 i hope you liked it i worked hard and i think its way better than chapter 1 if i do say so myself and sorry for and errors there's probably a lot i suck at writing but i still wanted to do this anyway so chapter three up either tomorrow of today but you'll have to wait and see what happens i guess. Boo-Bye **

** -R**


	3. Chapter 3:Expect The Unexpected

**Disclaimer:I do Not own Twilight though i do own own Rebecca and any new characters to come(HINT,HINT)**

**Now then on to the story -R**

* * *

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

We had finally gotten to the reserve,_**(Me,Bella,Edward and Renesme)**_ to find Jacob Black waiting for us. Jacob was always cool and to be honest i used to have a crush on him when i was younger but i am totally over that now i mean seriously i'm 16! when i jumped out of the car Jacob engulfed me in a Huge Bear Hug, He let go and said "Bye! Have fun at the beach." From the way he said it i swear he wanted me gone when i got to the beach I took off my shirt and pants _**(don't worry i'm wearing a bathing suit)**_ only to reveal my mint bathing suit with coral straps and flowers and since my little witch redness mishap the purple and blue disappeared from my hair leaving blonde on the tips in beachy waves.I lay out my mint towel put on my coral sunglasses (yes i'm obsessed with those colors) and i try and get a good tan. I Relax and calm my senses that is until i get hit with the volley-ball.

"ow..."I mutter softly even though it hurt my stomach a lot.I turned my head slightly to see where the ball came from and my gaze meet those of guys, aloe of guys, hot guys as a matter of a fact luckily they cant see my eyes through these sunglasses cause dame they are wide open .Now on top of that one of the guys is walking over to me :0! I act calm even though i side i'm freaking out inside. I stand up sigh take off my sunglasses and look into his eyes while saying "here's your ball: and as i,m about to turn away he grabs my arm lightly and says "Hi,i'm Embry and i'm sorry you got hit with the ball Seth doesn't know his own strength and Paul sucks at volley-ball so sorry." I giggle for some reason maybe its cause he's cute or I'm nervous or both. "I understand it happen's to the best of us,no biggy and i'm Rebecca." "Do want to play with us we need another player." he ask "No" I say "If i beat you boys which i will you'll be mad" he laughs and says "Try me" and with that he picks me up and flings me over his shoulder carefully as if trying not break me. And automatically he tells me he calls me to be on my team.

* * *

Embry's P.O.V

Her beautiful blue eyes shine like the bright ocean in front of her,her hair as beautiful as silk and her body as amazing as an hour amazing creature is Rebecca and i think i may have just imprinted on her of all the people i may have just imprinted on the most beautiful woman of them all. We begin playing volley-ball and she wasn't lieing when she said that she would beat everyone she was our **M.V.P** and our **H.A.F** Player which means** Hot As Fuck ****_(i'm weird lol)_** and then within 1 quick second Jared and Seth miss the ball and it hits Seth smack in the middle of the face funny but ow that must have hurt but no blood no whining. But she runs over to Seth probably because she feels bad and i start feeling so jealous for no reason and i growl. she just meant him she cant like him already can she?

* * *

Seth's P.O.V

I never wanted to Imprint it sort of just happened and i couldn't control it. One minute i got hit in the face with a volley-ball,then i see her eyes and my whole world is shifted in a good way. when she comes over i hear Embry Growl.** Did He Imprint?** No it impossible but then again so are we. I guess i should Expect The Unexpected.

* * *

**How did you guys like this chapter any Better? Worse? Let me R&R!**

**i suck at writing. :(**

** -R**


	4. Chapter 4: dive until you die

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

I was so embarrassed and i felt sorry! I never meant to hit Seth in the face with the ball it just happened.I ran over to help him because i genuinely Felt sorry luckily their was no blood or i would of been out of their in a heartbeat. When Seth opened his eyes I saw his pupils get smaller like really small as if the world around him had changed. When i got a good look at Seth i saw he was cute like every other boy at the reserve with the tanned skin, the chocolate brown eyes and the dark brown-blackish hair. So it wasn't a big surprise i thought he was like Embry their was something different about him, unlike the other guys him and Embry i don't know i feel like theirs a connection a mental bond so to say maybe i was seeing something inside of them because of my power but i don't know and if it was my powers and one of them liked me i would never get involved with anyone because i would never let them into my crazy hell of a life. so when i knew for a fact that Seth was okay i said "bye" and when Embry **and** Seth asked me "were are you going" i laughed and said "cliff diving"

* * *

**Embry's P.O.V**

When Rebecca said she was going cliff diving my heart feel to the floor not just because she was leaving but because i had a weird feeling. Call me weird but i think i saw Seth tense up when she said it...Thats when I realized what had happened Seth had **IMPRINTED TO.** "What the fuck Seth!" i screamed "How did you imprint on Rebecca I DID!" I Pushed him on the floor and started pounding on him and it took Paul, Jared ,Collin,Brady,Quill and Sam to Get me off of him. When they finally got me off Sam yelled "guys its the old prophecy when two members of the pack meet a girl who is a** WITCH** they will both imprint and the imprint will stay either until she picks the one she loves or she is viciously murdered by vampires. Which means guys shes an evil fucking witch." And then we heard the scream.

* * *

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

After I had told Embry and Seth were i Was going i walked to the cliff i put my towel, my bag of clothes and my sunglasses down went to the edge and dived. I hit the water and went up to the top i was about to swim away when i felt a hand on my leg i screamed and was pulled last thing i remember is my vision getting blurry and a guy pulling me to shore then i blacked out

* * *

**Thats chapter 4 really short but school just started so i've been busy and i know i suck but i might not finish this story cause i'm not feeling it but im thinking about it.i'll let you know by the way i smoke smarties the candy lol if you do to then tell me.**

**"In life theirs always darkness, but go that extra length and see the light" **

** -R**


	5. Chapter 5: I dont know Why?

Seth's P.O.V

She looked so peaceful,almost like she was asleep but she wasn't she was unconscious. From the pain is what it was I knew only because what some people don't know about imprints is that when the imprint or the imprinter in this case me get hurt the other feels their pain. If I got hurt or Embry got hurt she would feel it but if she doesn't know about the imprint she wouldn't know why. And vice versa if she got hurt me and Embry would feel it to which is exactly what happened. It was sheer pain at first I couldn't breathe and then something strange happened my ankle felt like it was being snapped in half. It took me and Embry using all our strength to run to her through the pain because it was much more severe for he that means. As we inched closer and closer we heard screaming a scream that meant she was in retching pain. As we got to her we could see her flailing around in the water and I smelt leech it smelt sickly sweet like the Cullens but more than that it was also BLOOD-human blood to be exact and from the corner of my eye I saw a tall lean form running so fast it was almost blurry. I told Embry to get Rebecca while I searched the surrounding area.I came back unsuccessful and I noticed that Rebecca's ankle was bleeding and the bone had poped out basically. Carlise was taking a look say it and wrapping it and casting it so when she woke up she wouldn't even notice it was there. When he was done me and Embry ran over to her to keep her warm .As her eyes begin to flutter open me and Embry back up she immediately looks at us and sighs but then taking a look at the look on our face laughs and says "wow" she giggles again and immediately continues " you guys look like puppies that don't know what to do with themselves." Embry laughs and I sigh /you have no Idea/ I thought and Edward stiffiles up a small smirk and say exactly what I was thinking. Stupid mind reader. After he says that everyone around us sigh because we all know what he can do. Luckily as for Rebecca she doesn't understand so just sits there.I speak up "Rebecca,do you remember anything that happened...anything at all." She looks at me like I have two heads "I don't know. Why?" She ask as her eyes go back into her head and a voice that's not hers answers and says "it was a vampire who did this." /oh great/ I think /I've fallen for a witch.


	6. Chapter 6: Luca

So I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I've been updating my story 'The Things In Life' which is Code Lyoko and also for this story I have a certain idea of how I want to make it but it's harder to transfer it from my mind which makes it like a movie to a full out nice story. So of me jiber jabbing let's get on to the story. And if you guys like like Pokemon or code lyoko I have a code lyoko story and I'm going yo make a Pokemon one. But again let's . wiyh. The. STORY! :)

* * *

Rebecca's P.O.V

Everyone looks at me with shocked faces. "What?I'm just telling it how it truly is. Unless you know you want me to lie." I say trying to get people to understand even though I had no control over my powers at that moment. Embry Is the first one to speak up "so you really are a witch?" "Yea," I sigh and continue "just found out this morning from Alice." But now Bella speaks up "but how did you know and how did your voice change?" "Well first off I heard one of you think it and then something just took over me...like I can tell you that your a..a Damn vampire and so is Alice and Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlise, Esme, Edward and Renesssme is a Half breed from before you got turned."

Edward sighs "what else do you know?" "Everything." I say before I'm getting controlled AGAIN. "And I know things to come even better than your proptess Alice." It's dark for a while like I'm in he'll only I'm not. The light comes back but I'm still in my head. I see him my one true love Luca. I see him die over and over again. It was my fault if I hadn't been their he would of been fine.

*Flashback* We were walking back to my house at like twelve a.m. we were cutting through the old park that NO one but the two of us ever goes through. We run into two shut heads and they pull me from him they tell him to leave. But he won't. Not until you give me my love back. It may have been a scary moment but it was the first. And last time Jessie he loved me. They tell him one more time that he needs to leave but he still doesn't. One guy let's go of me and pushes him very lightly telling him to leave, Luca turns an walks an inches than turns back and punches the guy in the nose. A hole fight breaks Then *BAM* Luca falls to the ground. The guys run away. And I call the police and An ambulance. I run to Luca hold his hand kiss him and talk to him in hopes of keeping him awake. "Hey...Luca r-r-ember the other day when you said you would be with me f-f-forever." "Yea" he laughs "to late now though you'll have to find someone else who can." "No I don't you'll live and we will be together... just like we planned." I say now bawling a river. I continue though "And Luca Montgomery I love you." Luca says to me "well Rebecca Kennedy I love y-*" and he dies. One minute later the police and ambulance come and they have to pull m away from him. The next day the police question me and ask me to give a description of what the men looked like. They found them questioned them and apparently they said their were going to rape(I hate that word but still it's a story) me so when Luca put up a fight he got killed. Those men were killed As a punishment because they were also being hunted down for other cases of rape and murder. But that's the past. Yes I will always love Luca and when I told you the reason that I came to live with Bella was only because of the thing on how she cool and stuff well besides that it's because...Luca's buried here and I wanted to talk to him. Tell him that I miss him and will always love him.


End file.
